


Exterminating Wrackspurts

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's willing to play his part for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exterminating Wrackspurts

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #13: [Ugly sweater party](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/tacky-christmas-sweater_zps512ff629.jpg.html).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Exterminating Wrackspurts

~

“...it has awful Christmas elves sewn on. And that ribbon....Good grief, what was she thinking?” 

“Right? I know it’s supposed to an ugly jumper party, but that’s ridiculous.” 

Harry frowned, turning to look back the the girls he’d just walked past. He’d only come to this holiday party because one of his Aurors colleagues had invited him, and he’d been about to leave, but he didn’t like what he’d just overheard. 

He continued circulating, finally spotting someone familiar. He smiled, his body tightening in the way it always did when he saw her.

Luna was standing in a corner, the other guests giving her a wide berth. Harry widened his eyes when he saw her jumper, however. 

Grey, it was adorned with clashing bows, Christmas elves, and a green Santa figure in the centre, it really was hideous. She’d paired it with a short pink skirt and red, knee-hight boots. Luna didn’t seem concerned about the people avoiding her, however, as she was staring up at the ceiling. 

Harry allowed himself a moment to admire her curves, which not even the horrid outfit could fully conceal, before he approached her. “Hello, Luna,” he said, moving in beside her. 

Luna didn’t even look at him. “Oh, hello, Harry,” she said in her sing-song voice. “Happy holidays.” 

“To you, too.” Harry followed the direction of her gaze. “What are you doing?” 

“Trying to spot the Wrackspurts so I can get rid of them,” she said matter-of-factly. “There seem to be a lot of them at this party, and they’re supposed to hang out on ceilings.” 

“I see.” Harry coughed. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink.” 

Luna sighed. “I suppose so. I haven’t seen anything yet.” 

Harry smiled. “Well, you know what they say. ‘A watched pot never boils’.”

Luna looked at him and frowned. “That’s not true. I’ve watched pots of liquid boil many times.” 

Harry bit his lip. “I think it means that if you’re waiting for something to happen, you’re better off doing something else in the meantime while you wait. Time seems to pass quicker that way.” 

Luna tilted her head. “All right,” she said finally. “Yes, I can see that.” 

They went to the punch bowl and helped themselves to drinks. “Are you having a good time?” Harry asked. 

Luna shrugged. “I’m not sure what the point of this party is,” she said. “They call it an ugly jumper party, but the only truly ugly one is mine.” 

Harry smiled. “Your jumper is pretty awful,” he admitted. “But since you’re so pretty, you balance it out.” 

Luna blinked at him. “Are you flirting with me, Harry?” 

“Trying, yes.” Harry grinned. “It is working?” 

Without replying, Luna took his hand and pulled him with her. They moved through the house until they found a bedroom that was empty, and Luna pushed him inside. “Say that again,” she said, eyes focussed on his face. 

“Erm...yes I am flirting?” 

Luna smiled. “Oh good,” she said, unbuttoning her jumper. “Wrackspurts hate flirting.” 

Harry licked his lips and she parted her jumper to reveal a lace, see-through bra. “They’re clearly stupid creatures.” 

Discarding both jumper and bra on the floor, she stepped close and whispered, “Do you know what else they hate?” 

Harry rested one hands on her waist, the other coming up to fondle a breast. “No idea.” 

“Fucking.” She pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him. 

Harry moaned, both hands sliding up under her skirt to find-- “No knickers?” he wheezed. “Bloody hell, Luna!” 

She smiled. “Wrackspurts like them too much,” she said. “So I never wear them.” She deftly undid his flies, pushing his trousers and pants down and off as she freed his cock, and had Harry babbling within moments as she started to stroke him with her hand. 

Harry pushed a thumb inside her, and her slick wetness made him groan. “Luna--” 

She undid her skirt, tossing it aside. But when she went to take off her boots, Harry stopped her. “No,” he murmured, smoothing a hand up her backside even as he continued fingering her. “Keep the boots.” 

“Okay.” She bit her lip when he got a second and then a third finger in her, her muscles clenching around them. “Harry--” 

Liking the way his name sounded just then, Harry flipped her over, and proceeded to fuck her with his fingers, his thumb circling her clit. Her arms came up around his neck as she writhed, riding his fingers. “Spread your legs, gorgeous,” he whispered. 

She did, and he watched avidly as she came. Once she’d stopped trembling, he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock. They both groaned. 

Luna’s legs came up, wrapping around his waist, the boots rubbing on his skin as he started to move in and out.

“Harder,” she whispered in his ear, arching up under him. 

With a groan, Harry complied, pounding into her until, with a low cry, he came pulsing inside her. 

Once he’d recovered his breath, Harry raised his head. “So, was that good enough to send away all the Wrackspurts?” he asked. 

Luna smiled dreamily. “I don’t know.” Smoothing her hand over his arse, she said, “I think we may need to do that a lot more to be sure.”

Harry laughed. “Works for me.” 

~


End file.
